Pergantian Tahun
by MalaRindu
Summary: Semarak menyambut satu Januari bukan lagi untuk Yoongi, karena hatinya sakit setiap menyambut matahari pagi di satu Januari. Bagian dalam tubuhnya remuk redam. (Minyoon). (not suitable content for children)


Yoongi terbangun di satu Januari yang beku, disertai terpaan halus angin dari jendela yang lupa di tutup semalaman. Jarinya pelan-pelan menghitung, satu… dua… tiga… ah masih butuh setidaknya beberapa puluh hari lagi hingga musim dingin berakhir.

1 Januari 2018

Ia tertawa remeh. Satu tahun yang pahit telah berhasil dilewati, masih ada satu tahun lagi yang menanti dan Yoongi mau tidak mau harus bertahan. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, tetapi sesederhana 'karena hanya aku harus'.

Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Ia sakit tetapi lihat, tubuhnya bisa sebegini berisi dengan kedua pipi gempal yang lucu. Indra perasanya mati, tetapi kaki telanjangnya masih bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai yang sedang ia pijak saat ini. Ah iya, kan yang sakit bukan tubuhnya, melainkan jiwanya.

Jiwa yang ikut terbawa mati seiring detak jantung laki-laki muda yang melemah kemudian hilang sama sekali setahun lalu.

.

.

.

 **Pergantian Tahun**

\- Park Jimin & Min Yoongi –

Genre : Romance | Drama | Hurt

Warning : Typos everywhere | BoyxBoy | Suicide Content | Don't like don't read

.

.

.

 **Malam pergantian tahun, 31 Desember 2016.**

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Hhhh."

Hilang napas, pun denyut nadi.

"Satu! Dua ! Tiga! Hhhh… Ayolah…" Yoongi makin terengah-engah, hampir kehabisan napas.

Ini percobaan ketiganya, memompa jantung laki-laki yang sedang terbaring agar denyutnya kembali. Yoongi nyaris putus asa. Tidak, dia tidak pernah seberharap ini dalam mengembalikan denyut kehidupan seseorang setelah lima tahun pengalamannya berada di instalasi gawat darurat.

Namun denyut itu tak juga kembali dengan bantuan pompaan kepalan tangan Yoongi di dadanya. Akhirnya bibirnya sibuk menitah orang-orang yang berdiri sama tegang di sampingnya untuk mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan, demi mengembalikan denyut nadi orang ini.

"Oh… Astaga,"

Kedua binar cantiknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sejauh ini alat kejut itu belum mampu membantu sama sekali. Monitor masih menampilkan garis lurus, refleks napas orang itupun belum kembali. Sementara orang-orang berjubah putih di sampingnya memintanya berhenti, menyerah. Tetapi Yoongi tidak ingin, maka ia melempar alat kejut itu dan berniat memukul dada laki-laki yang terpejam di bawahnya.

Denyutnya kembali. Lemah, tapi cukup untuk memupuk harapan dokter muda dengan mata basah yang hendak memukul dadanya. Semua orang bernapas lega dan kembali memasangkan alat-alat penopang hidup yang dibutuhkan.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari samping, "Kau berhasil. _Sugohaeseoyo."_

Tetapi kemudian Yoongi beranjak dari kamar rawat laki-laki itu. Duduk jongkok di depan pintu dan menangis tergugu sendirian.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." Isaknya perih.

.

.

.

 **Natal 2015.**

Dua laki-laki duduk bersisian menghadap jendela besar yang menampakkan kota metropolitan yang tak pernah tidur. Salah satunya memakai _sweater_ abu-abu gelap yang tebal dan celana _training_ hitam dengan dua garis putih tipis di sampingnya, sementara satunya lagi dibungkus selimut cokelat muda seperti kepompong dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Bajumu, Min Yoongi." laki-laki itu mengingatkan.

"Buat apa," sahut Yoongi acuh tak acuh, ia menyeruput kopinya. "Toh nanti kau lepas lagi."

Pemuda itu terkekeh, merasa tersinggung karena seolah-olah selama ini tidak pernah membiarkan kepompong di sampingnya ini memakai pakaian yang layak. Tetapi Yoongi tak bergeming, matanya menatap lurus cahaya kecil di bawah sana yang bergerak berderet-deret.

"Berhenti memandangiku," ucapnya kemudian. Ia mulai jengah dipandangi begitu intens oleh laki-laki di sampingnya. Apalagi jika arah pandangannya justru ke bagian dadanya yang tak tertutup selimut karena tangannya keluar memegang cangkir kopi. " _Auhhh_ , kenapa aku harus bersama dengan laki-laki dengan kepala kotor seperti Park Jimin, _huh_."

"Karena Park Jimin terlalu tampan, mungkin?" godanya dengan satu alis yang naik.

Yoongi mendesis jijik walaupun dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong..." cangkir di tangan dipindah ke lantai kemudian duduk menyamping menghadap laki-laki dengan belahan rambut yang tampan di kening, "Kau tidak ke Busan?"

Jimin terlihat berpikir kemudian menggeleng. Satu tangannya mengusap alis kanan kekasihnya dengan ibu jari meskipun tidak ada kotoran atau benda kecil yang ingin ia singkirkan. Kemudian dibalas dengungan pendek dari kekasihnya, Min Yoongi kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Tidak rindu keluargamu?"

"Keluargaku disini." Jawab Jimin telak.

Pipi dan ujung telinga Yoongi memerah, tetapi ia mati-matian menahan senyum geli karena serangga bersayap seperti sedang menggelitiki perutnya. "Kau dan mulut manismu." Dengus Yoongi malu.

Jimin menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, kemudian menjepitnya erat sehingga wajah kekasihnya kini mirip ikan yang berenang-renang di akuarium sudut apartemennya. "Ayah dan Ibu menyusul Jihyun yang tidak pulang. Memang apa bagusnya merayakan natal di rumah yang kosong, _hm_?" kemudian mencium kedua belah bibir yang mengerucut lalu melepaskan jepitannya.

Yoongi merengut karena dicium tiba-tiba, meskipun sebenarnya ia suka bagaimana bibir tebal kekasihnya mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Lantas kalau aku ke Daegu kau meryakan natal sendirian di sini, begitu?"

Jimin mengerenyit, "Sendirian di sini?" suaranya menggema di ruangan, kekasihnya menatapnya dengan mata polos dan ingin tahu. "Tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu ke Daegu, _Sugar_ ku."

Yoongi mendengus lagi, dalam hati bersyukur natal tahun ini tidak pulang ke Daegu. Semua keluarganya berkumpul di rumah pada hari natal, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Jimin hadir di tengah-tengah mereka dan berujung mereka berdua jadi bulan-bulanan keluarga besar Yoongi.

Laki-laki dalam buntalan selimut itu beralih membaringkan tubuh di paha kekasihnya yang kemudian disambut Jimin dengan tepukan lembut di pundaknya yang membuat matanya jadi berat. "Beruntung besok masih musim dingin,"

Jimin berdengung bingung, Yoongi kemudian membalik tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan. "Lihat," Yoongi menunjuk bagian leher dan dadanya yang penuh dengan ruam kemerahan. "Aku bisa jadi ejek satu rumah sakit jika mereka melihatku _babak belur_ seperti ini."

Kekasihnya tergelak dengan suara tawa yang berdengung ke penjuru ruangan. "Setidaknya dengan melihat ini, mereka akan berhenti berusaha mendekatkanmu dengan Dokter Suran." Jawab Jimin diselingi tawa jenaka.

"Kami memang dekat kalau kau lupa," tandas Min Yoongi yang tidak paham situasi. Ia bingung kenapa semua orang memandang hubungannya dengan Suran seperti itu padahal persahabatannya dengan perempuan itu bukan main-main. Lagipula Yoongi juga tidak ada niatan untuk selingkuh dari Jimin, duh.

"Kau tahu, kita seperti sekarang juga karena awalnya dari bersahabat."

Yoongi makin bingung dengan ucapan Jimin barusan. Tetapi kekasihnya terlihat begitu tenang walau setelahnya ia menghela napas cukup panjang. "Kau bisa saja menjadi seperti ini dengan perempuan itu, kalau denganku saja kau bisa."

Yoongi berjengit, matanya melotot tidak terima. "Hei, kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa!" sungutnya.

"Nah makanya," dengus Jimin kemudian tersenyum jenaka mendekat ke salah satu telinga kekasihnya dan berbisik di sana, "Kau harus putus dulu denganku jika mau bersama perempuan itu." Kemudian cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah.

DUK

"Duhh! Sakit, sayang." Adu laki-laki yang duduk setelah tendangan salah satu kaki kekasihnya sukses mencapai ujung jidatnya.

"Makanya, kalau ngomong jangan ngelantur!" Yoongi menyahut tak peduli dan semakin menyamankan baringannya.

"Maaf… maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Jimin memasang wajah menyesal.

Laki-laki itu kemudian tanpa suara mengambil satu tangan kekasihnya dari balik selimut kemudian memasangkan sesuatu di jarinya, lalu turut memasangkan benda yang serupa di jari manisnya sendiri. Jimin tersenyum puas.

Yoongi yang merasa aneh karena salah satu jarinya dilingkari benda yang terasa dingin, akhirnya membuka mata dan menemukan sebentuk cincin dengan hiasan sederhana namun elegan melingkari jari manisnya. Laki-laki itu terperangah hingga mulutnya terbuka tanpa sengaja.

"Boleh aku jadi suamimu?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

.

.

.

 **Agustus 2016**

Cuaca hari ini bakalan terik, itu kata pembawa berita tadi pagi. Maka Yoongi bersiap dengan pakaian lumayan tipis dan tabir surya yang ia oles banyak-banyak di atas kulitnya. Selain itu rumah sakit juga ramai seperti biasanya. Sejak dini hari satu per satu mobil ambulans berdatangan membawa orang-orang yang beberapa di antaranya nyaris mati.

Yoongi sudah sibuk sejak mengawali _shift_ nya hari ini. Berlarian ke sana kemari, ikut mendorong _brankar_ , ataupun sekedar menjelaskan situasi pasien pada keluarganya. Jubah putih yang menjadi kebanggaan Jimin itu berkibar-kibar dengan suara decitan _sneakers_ nya di lantai.

"Ah, aku lelah." Ia mengeluh sedih setelah akhirnya mendapatkan waktu untuk sekedar duduk dan meneguk air mineral.

"Dasar tidak professional, begitu saja mengeluh. _Huh_!" suara perempuan menginterupsi dari belakang sekalian menoyor kepala laki-laki yang memegang botol minum.

"Ya! Pergi sana, ini wilayahku!" Yoongi mengeluarkan taringnya.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti dia macan yang akan bertengkar, tetapi sebagian _intern_ di sana malah menganggap pemandangan itu sebagai sesuatu yang romantic. _Love-hate relationship_ katanya.

"Sesukaku. Rasakan nikmatnya bekerja di IGD haha."

Yoongi merengut tidak peduli meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menjambak rambut panjang dokter anak di depannya. Tetapi perempuan itu dokter, orang yang akan menyelamatkan hidup manusia lain, maka ia urungkan.

"Kalau kau hidup di sini terus, kapan kau bisa menikah dengan pacarmu. Kasian," sesungguhnya Suran sungguh kasihan dengan _shift_ temannya yang padat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat tetapi mimik muka mengejeknya lebih terlihat daripada raut prihatinnya.

" _Shikeureo!_ Heh pengangguran, kau tidak ada paisen, _eh_?"

"Hm. Hm. Enak kan," jawabnya ceria.

Sialan. Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati, ia mendengus iri sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Melihat dirinya sendiri, berjubah putih kusut dan rambut acak-acakan belum lagi keringat di leher dan kening. Lalu melihat ke arah teman perempuannya yang melenggang anggun cantic dan jubah putih klimis menempel. Yoongi menghela napas lagi.

Tetapi keributan dari pintu IGD membuatnya berdiri sigap dan berlari ke arah sana. Waktu istirahat singkat colongannya habis, bagaimanapun juga Yoongi harus bekerja. Menuntaskan kewajibannya dengan sepenuh hati sebelum bertemu dengan hari tanpa jadwal dan bermalas-malasan seharian di kasur kekasihnya. Ah, ia terlalu lama tidur di rumah sakit sehingga melupakan bagaimana aroma kekasihnya yang menguar di seluruh penjuru apartemen.

Yoongi ikut berlari mendorong _brankar_ tanpa melihat pasiennya. Sudah ada dokter yang lebih senior memimpin di depan, jadi Yoongi hanya mendengar instruksi sekaligus apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang sedang terbaring.

Kecelakaan tunggal. Pendarahan dalam di beberapa organ termasuk kepala dan paru-paru.

"Oh, astaga!"

Kejutan bulan Agustus. Yoongi mendapati korban kecelakaan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Park Jimin dengan seragam kantor yang berdarah-darah dan robek di beberapa bagian. Laki-laki manis ini tercengang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca beberapa saat―

"Min Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan! Lakukan perintahku sekarang!"

—sebelum teriakan dari seniornya membuatnya berjengit kaget lalu dengan tangan bergetar, terburu-buru melakukan apa perintah seniornya. Kepalanya mendadak kosong atau terlalu penuh, ia tidak mengerti. Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di depannya.

Dunianya runtuh.

.

.

.

Ibu dari kekasihnya menangis meraung-raung di depan ruang operasi sementara ayahnya berdiri tegar di samping dirinya, mendengar dengan seksama hasil olah TKP dari polisi yang jauh-jauh datang ke rumah sakit ditemani dua orang lain yang berpakaian kasual.

Yoongi tercenung melihat bagaimana jeritan pilu ibu kekasihnya juga Jihyun yang terduduk lemah di lantai. Air matanya jatuh satu persatu, tetapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak sesenggukan. Buliran bening itu jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

"Sejauh ini kami menduga ini adalah kecelakaan yang disengaja."

Yoongi tersentak, menatap laki-laki berseragam di depannya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Jimin?

"Tetapi ini baru dugaan awal, kesimpulannya akan kami sampaikan segera setelah hasil analisisnya keluar,"

Telapak tangan ayah kekasihnya yang hangat menyambut tangannya yang bergetar. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kami juga menemukan map berisi kertas yang kami duga sebagai surat bunuh diri. Pihak keluarga bisa melihatnya di kantor polisi,"

Oh, astaga. Surat bunuh diri katanya? Kekasihnya sedang berjuang untuk hidup di dalam sana sementara dirinya disini beridiri tergugu mendengar omong kosong yang ingin ia tertawakan.

.

.

.

 _Halo, Yoongi._

 _Ini aku. Jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang, benar-benar berada di titik paling bahagia begitu pandanganku menggelap dan semua beban itu akhirnya terangkat secara misterius._

 _Maaf karena aku memilih jalan yang mengejutkanmu seperti ini. Aku tidak mungkin memotong nadiku dan menenggelamkan diri dalam bathup lalu mendapatimu menangis meraung-raung menopang tubuh beku milikku di pangkuanmu, kan? Aku juga tidak mungkin menggantung diriku di apartemen dan membuatmu trauma masuk ke sana kan, sayang?_

 _Semuanya terasa begitu berat selama ini dan tidak ada harapan akan membaik. Aku sungguh lelah, sayang. Dan aku tidak sampai hati menambah-nambah bebanmu dengan derita yang selama ini kusimpan baik-baik sendiri. Tetapi semua itu telah berakhir sekarang dan aku tidak pernah merasa setenang ini._

 _Bertemu denganmu adalah hadiah paling manis dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjadi suamimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, tetap makan dengan baik walaupun kau sakit. Aku sayang Yoongi._

 _Jangan menangis, aku sungguh bahagia sekarang._

 _Relakan aku, ya._

.

.

.

 **Desember 2016**

Laki-laki manis itu tidak pernah tahu beban berat macam apa yang dipikul kekasihnya sendirian karena pemuda itu selalu memasang tampang ceria di di depan maupun di sekitarnya. Jimin akan menyambut muka Yoongi yang kusut karena rutinitas sibuk seharian di IGD dengan cengiran lebar dan tangan yang merentang untuk menghamburkan tubuhnya di sana.

Yoongi juga tidak pernah mendapati mata laki-laki itu basah tanpa sebab. Bahkan matanya selalu tersenyum, lantas di bagian mana Yoongi bisa percaya bahwa kekasihnya selama ini tertekan sendirian?

" _Gwaenchana_ , toh kau masih bernapas di sini," Yoongi mengusap lengan kekasihnya.

Tubuhnya dipenuhi selang. Tempurung kepalanya juga sempat di lepas beberapa minggu lalu demi menghentikan pembengkakan yang terjadi di otaknya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penanda bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup adalah denyutan di jantungnya dan napas lemah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Jimin masih disini, pikirnya.

"Lihat, kau hebat. Bertahan setelah sejauh ini, kau pasti sembuh," Yoongi tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jimin _ah_. Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Bangun, ya? _Hm_?"

.

.

.

Permohonan Yoongi tidak pernah di dengar. Kondisi kekasihnya terus stagnan, sama buruknya seperti pertama kali laki-laki itu dibawa keluar dari ambulans. Beberapa minggu kemudian dokter yang menanganinya bilang bahwa laki-laki itu sudah mati otaknya. Meminta keluarganya, termasuk Yoongi, untuk menyerah.

Tetapi ibu dan Yoongi keras kepala, membiarkan Jimin menderita dipaksa hidup lebih lama meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Kemudian serangan _shock_ itu datang pada malam tahun baru 2017, Yoongi hampir kehilangan laki-laki itu tetapi ia berhasil merengkuhnya kembali. Mengembalikan denyutnya yang lemah dan napasnya yang tinggal satu dua.

Malam itu, Yoongi masih menahan kekasihnya disini. Walaupun dengan menangis meraung-raung di tengah euphoria tahun baru dan gemencar kembang api di langit. Ia tergugu memandang bergantian kekasihnya yang terbaring tak berdaya lalu percikan kembang api di langit dari jendela.

Satu Januari 2017 yang dingin, dua derajat celcius. Jimin akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Meluluh lantakan keegoisan ibu dan juga kekasihnya yang bersikeras menahannya di sini.

Jiwa Yoongi seketika sakit kemudian mati.

.

.

 **\- END -**

.

.


End file.
